Diffusion furnaces have been widely used for thermal processing of semiconductor device materials (such as semiconductor wafers or other semiconductor substrates). The furnaces typically have a large thermal mass that provides a relatively uniform and stable temperature for processing. However, in order to achieve uniform results, it is necessary for the conditions in the furnace to reach thermal equilibrium after a batch of wafers is inserted into the furnace. Therefore, the heating time for wafers in a diffusion furnace is relatively long, typically exceeding ten minutes.
As integrated circuit dimensions have decreased, shorter thermal processing steps for some processes, such as rapid thermal anneal, are desirable to reduce the lateral diffusion of dopants and the associated broadening of feature dimensions. Thermal process duration may also be limited to reduce forward diffusion so the semiconductor junction in the wafer does not shift. As a result, the longer processing times inherent in conventional diffusion furnaces have become undesirable for many processes. In addition, increasingly stringent requirements for process control and repeatability have made batch processing undesirable for many applications.
As an alternative to diffusion furnaces, single wafer rapid thermal processing (RTP) systems have been developed for rapidly heating and cooling wafers. Most RTP systems use high intensity lamps (usually tungsten-halogen lamps or arc lamps) to selectively heat a wafer within a cold wall clear quartz furnace. Since the lamps have very low thermal mass, the wafer can be heated rapidly. Rapid wafer cooling is also easily achieved since the heat source may be turned off instantly without requiring a slow temperature ramp down. Lamp heating of the wafer minimizes the thermal mass effects of the process chamber and allows rapid real time control over the wafer temperature. While single wafer RTP reactors provide enhanced process control, their throughput is substantially less than batch furnace systems.
While RTP systems allow rapid heating and cooling, it is difficult to achieve repeatable, uniform wafer processing temperatures using RTP, particularly for larger wafers (200 mm and greater). The temperature uniformity is sensitive to the uniformity of the optical energy absorption as well as the radiative and convective heat losses of the wafer. Wafer temperature nonuniformities usually appear near wafer edges because radiative heat losses are greatest at the edges. During RTP the wafer edges may, at times, be several degrees (or even tens of degrees) cooler than the center of the wafer. At high temperatures, generally greater than eight hundred degrees Celsius (800.degree. C.), this nonuniformity may produce crystal slip lines on the wafer (particularly near the edge). To minimize the formation of slip lines, insulating rings are often placed around the perimeter of the wafer to shield the wafer from the cold chamber walls. Nonuniformity is also undesirable since it may lead to nonuniform material properties such as alloy content, grain size, and dopant concentration. These nonuniform material properties may degrade the circuitry and decrease yield even at low temperatures (generally less than 800.degree. C.). For instance, temperature uniformity is critical to the formation of titanium silicide by post deposition annealing. In fact, the uniformity of the sheet resistance of the resulting titanium silicide is regarded as a standard measure for evaluating temperature uniformity in RTP systems.
Temperature levels and uniformity must therefore be carefully monitored and controlled in RTP systems. Optical pyrometry is typically used due to its noninvasive nature and relatively fast measurement speed which are critical in controlling the rapid heating and cooling in RTP. Increasingly complex systems have been developed for measuring emissivity and for compensating for reflected radiation.
While these systems have enhanced wafer temperature uniformity, their complexity has increased cost and maintenance requirements. In addition, other problems must be addressed in lamp heated RTP systems. For instance, many lamps use linear filaments which provide heat in linear segments and as a result are ineffective or inefficient at providing uniform heat to a round wafer even when multi-zone lamps are used. Furthermore, lamp systems tend to degrade with use which inhibits process repeatability and individual lamps may degrade at different rates which reduces uniformity. In addition, replacing degraded lamps increases cost and maintenance requirements.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of lamp heated RTP systems, a few systems have been proposed which use a resistively heated plate. Such heated plates provide a relatively large thermal mass with a stable temperature.
While heated plate rapid thermal processors provide a stable temperature on the heated plate that may be measured using a thermocouple, problems may be encountered with wafer temperature nonuniformities. Wafers may be heated by placing them near the heated plate rather than on the plate. In such systems, the edges of the wafer may have large heat losses which lead to nonuniformities as in lamp heated RTP systems. Even when a wafer is placed in contact with a heated plate, there may be nonuniformities. The heated plate itself may have large edge losses, because: 1) the corners and edges of the plate may radiate across a wider range of angles into the chamber; 2) vertical chimney effects may cause larger convective heat losses at the edges of the heated plate; and 3) the edges of the heated plate may be close to cold chamber walls. These edge losses on the plate may, in turn, impose temperature nonuniformities upon a wafer placed on the plate. In addition, heat loss and temperature uniformity across the wafer surface varies with temperature and pressure.
As a result of the problems associated with conventional heated plate rapid thermal processors, they have not been adopted in the industry as a viable alternative to lamp heated RTP systems. A 1993 survey of RTP equipment covering twenty two different vendors' products indicates that, at the time of the survey, only one non-lamp system was available. See Roozeboom, "Manufacturing Equipment Issues in Rapid Thermal Processing," Rapid Thermal Processing at 349-423 (Academic Press 1993). The only non-lamp system listed uses a resistively heated bell jar with two temperature zones and is not a heated plate reactor. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,689 to Lee. Currently, the RTP market is dominated by lamp based systems and despite the many problems associated with such systems, they have been widely accepted over proposed heated plate approaches. Despite the potential that heated plate approaches offer for a stable and repeatable heat source, it is believed that problems with energy efficiency, uniformity, temperature and heating rate control, and the deployment of fragile, noncontaminating resistive heaters have made such systems unacceptable in the marketplace.
A system which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art is described in U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 08/499,986 filed Jul. 10, 1995, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The system described in application Ser. No. 08/499,986 provides good temperature uniformity and high throughput using a large thermal mass resistive heater and an insulated processing region at low pressure to control heat transfer.
What is desired are an improved method and apparatus for providing insulation and controlling heat transfer in a rapid thermal processing system. Preferably, such improvements may be used in a system such as that described in application Ser. No. 08/499,986 while providing better insulation, higher thermal uniformity in the processing region, and reduced potential for slip as substrates are placed into the processing region for heating and removed for cooling.